Devil Mario
by Rally Strange
Summary: This is a very true story that happened to me. It may bee too spooky for younger readers. I got a unmarked original Mario games and but it was different in bad ways.


**Devil Mario**

 **WARNING:** This story may be two spooky 4 sum littler readers! This is based on a very true story that happened to me in my life.

* * *

It all started when I was wanting to play the classic Mario Gaems like I had with my brothers when I was small. I asked my brother if could take me to the GameStop down the street, but he said no.

"They always rip the people off in their store! I know another place that sells old games at better prices!" My brother Rick said. I agreed with him and we got in his care and drove to his game store, which was a store without no name. We walked into the store and I started looking around for the original Mario game, the first one with Bowser and Peach. While I was looking through the Mario games I found a cartridge without no label and smudges black marking on it, as if with a permatent marker that had been scratches off.

"This looks strange." I said to meself. A store employee walked up behind me.

"Oh, I remember that cartridge. Some old man walked in here and sold it to us for no monies!" He said.

"What games is it?" I asked with the curiousness. The employee scratched his chin.

"I think it was the original Mario game, the first one with Bowser and Peach." He said. I said I would buy it so I and my brother Rick went to the front of the store and paid for the game. We got in his car and drove hom.

When I walked into the home, I went into my room and I put in the catridge and turned on the console. It started up like normal, with the original Mario game, theme, song. I selected one player and I started up in level on. I started moving with Mario until I sawed the first Goomba of the game.

Having played it before, I ran and jumped up on the Goomba. But when Mario stomped on it, there was blood. The Goomba's brains squished out on the ground and there was blood. Mario had blood on his shoes and on his ground. I jumped back in surprize. I didn't not remember that part of the original Mario game.

I thought it might be a glitch, so I tries to turn off the console, but the game did not shut off. The original Mario game, theme, song kept on playing its toon. Since I culdn;t turn off the console, I decided to kep playing. I figured, how bad could it get?

I moved Mario and he trudged through the blood, blood squishing from his shoes onto the blood on the ground. I sawlloed the sickness that rised up in my throt. I continued through the level as usual and I avoided all the Goombas that were there. I accidently stomped on another Goomba though and its eye oozed out of its skull. Blood pumped out of its head and blood wnet on the ground again. I screamed.

The pixel-ated horror was two much for me. I tries to turn off the consold a gain, but the game still won't shut off. I reached back fro the plug and I unplugged the console, but the game still didn't not shut off. The original Mario game, theme, song kept playing. My brother Rick had heard me screamed and he burst through the room.

"What is wrong?" He asked me. I said that the original Mario game was bloody and that there was blood in the game and the blood on the shoe and the ground. My brother looked to the screen and he saw the mutitilated Goomba crushed beneath Mario's foot. A look of concern camed over his face. "Turned off this gam right now!" he said.

"I can't!" I shouted. I pointed too the plug and the power buton. Rick tried to flick off the power two, but the game stays on. We decide to just playing through the game.

I move on through the level and I comed to a Koopa. I tired to jump over it, butt I misjudged it. I landed on the Koopa and we heard its shell crack and splinter. It poked the Koopa and it started bleeding. There was more blood everywhere. Mario was covered in blood, there was so much blood. We finally made it to the ends of the first level and Mario ripped down the flag at the end.

We contindue through the game and went into level to. We went and went down the pipe. Butt the pipe didn't lead to the underground area…it led to Hell. There was blood everywheer. All the Goombas and Koopas were dead and covered in blood. We moved to the right, walking through blood. I jumped to get the Fire Flower power up, but wehn Mario picked it up, his sprite turned all red and horn grew from his head. I scremed again.

"Mario is the devil!" I said. Mario started killing all the Goombas and the Koopas and there was blood on the walls, blood on the floors, blood on the shoes, blood on the bricks and blood everywhere. There was too much scary blood. Mario started flopping about in the blood like a mentally disturbed dolphin. My brother and me tried to run away from out of the room, but the doors was locked. We weres trapped with Devil Mario.

Rick and me looked at the screen and Devill Mario looked at us. Then the console started oozing blood. Now there was blood on OUR floor. I knew it was Goomba blood. Mario had killed too many Goombas. Devil Mario laughed as the original Mario game, theme, song played. That was wehen we bothe died.

Now I half become one on the Goombas and Rick became one of the Koopas and now we half two serve Devil Mario for all of the rest of our livs.


End file.
